


g4m3r gurl lov3

by rustyredbabe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Red - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustyredbabe/pseuds/rustyredbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Being human totally sucks most of the time. Videogames are the only thing that make life bearable.” - Ernest Cline, Ready Player One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	g4m3r gurl lov3

Hours upon hours  
These girls sit in their rooms  
Shades down  
Lights off

Pc shining  
Headphones on  
Controllers in hand  
Talking for long, long periods of time

Conversations were filled with laughing  
Giggling  
Happiness  
They could not wish for anyone better than each other

It was true love  
Not every living moment of tapping  
Was happy  
“...why were we born anyways?”

The teal texter would sigh  
Before replying with  
”w3 w3r3 born to m33t 34ch oth3r, b4b3.”  
This almost always made the cat lover smile

But this time  
She questioned  
”why this world?”  
She began to claim that no one else cared for them

Latula choked up  
”4t l34st g4m3s m4k3s our l1v3s ok4y…4nd 1 m3t you. 4nd 1 lov3 you mor3 than 4NY g4m3.”  
”<3”


End file.
